One Tear Drop Away From Dying
by perky-12
Summary: No summary yet but there will be 1! SOON! Please RR because your curious tells u 2. hmmmm what is this story about i think i'll go read it now.........
1. Default Chapter

The night was dark, darker than normal. I had to find someone. A storm seemed to be coming. I ran faster down the street. I turned a corner. I ran only a little more. I had to stop. I was surrounded by these black things. I felt the blades in my hands. It just felt right. I charge at the ones in front of me. Nothing was stopping me. I hacked & slashed away. I screamed her named. Goddess where was she!?!?! I started running again, but what seemed like earthquake though off my balance. I got up & looked around. Two pieces of land remain. There was a giant black vortex above my head. I looked to the other piece of land. I saw her. Thank goddess she was all right. I called her name. She turned & waved. But then I saw one of those things behind her. I screamed at her to turn abound. As she did the thing pounced on her. I felt myself being pulled upward. The last thing I saw was it slash into her & take what looked to be her heart?!?! I felt a tear fall into nothing.............

##

A rain drop fell to the ground. It hasn't rained for awhile. It'll be good for the island. A crash of thunder. Kairi screamed. I turn & looked at her. There of course was the mighty Sora arm already protectively around her. She smiled. Their are so sickly cute sometimes when their together. We were in the secret place waiting for this storm to pass. It came on so suddenly. There were no clouds all morning it just sort of rushed in. Sort of weird.

"Riku are u ok?? Your staring out there pretty intensely" I heard Kairi asked.

"Yeah Riku, is the wind speaking to u" Sora sarcastically remarked.

I turned. "I'm fine just thinking, Kairi, & Sora the wind says bite me." That wiped the smile off his face.

"Hey be nice u two. We'll settle this after this awful storm passes" Kairi said. A another crash of thunder. She shrieked again. I couldn't help but chuckle a little. Sora looked at me like he was pissed off. I mouthed 'what' to him. Goddess, if he was more protective I think Kairi would die of suffocation.

Kairi......sigh. I still love her so much but, it will never happen. I shouldn't still be hung over her. I know I can't ever have her. She & Sora are perfect for each other. I'm just the caring best friend. No as she put it 'I'm like a brother'. Everytime I see her & Sora together it's like 2,000 knifes in my stomach. But she can't ever know this. She's so sensitive but, strong & she has the cutest giggle & I love her red hair I wish I could stoke it & make her feel good......... Ahh stop it!! I'm such a fool.

She came over & stood by me. I looked at her. " I thought u were afraid of this storm."

"No," she replied sort of defiantly, "the thunder just startles me."

"Ok Kairi whatever u say" I said sarcastically.

"Hey!! I really am not afraid." She said playfully hitting my arm.

"What?!?! I believe u."

"I'll show u fearless." She jump on my back. "Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, I'm queen of the island!!" she giggled.

I put her back on the ground. Sora walked toward us. "Sora keep your girlfriend under control," I said. I noticed Kairi blush.

"No problem," Sora replied. He swung Kairi around. Then they just stood there with their faces close smiling at each other. Geez, I'm standing right here. I looked up to the sky. A small ray a sunlight shown through the clouds. I smiled. Hope for me??...................

##

My eyes fluttered open. What the hell just happened!?!?!??! Was that just a bad dream?? Oww my head. I sat up & looked around. This is a forest!! Holy shit that wasn't a dream. My heart started racing. I felt a piercing pain in my leg. I looked at my leg. I had a huge gash on my calf that was bleeding pretty bad. I tore off the bottom part of my shirt. It was half rip any way. I warped up the gash & applied pressure to it. I hope this bleeding will stop soon. I feel dizzy. I shook it off. I stood up using a tree for support.

I heard something coming. I stood behind the tree, blades ready. I felt them close. I went to strike, but stopped. A young man on horse stopped with his hands up. He was beautiful with longish black hair, violet eyes, a nice body, & riding a white stallion. I looked at him curiously. He was of no threat. I summoned the blades away. He took my hand & kissed it. "I've been waiting for u." I took back my hand.

"U were waiting for me??" I replied sarcastically.

He smiled. "Yes. I can explain if u will come with me to my palace where we can talk."

I looked around & thought 'what choice do I have??'. "Fine. Let's go." He gave me his hand & I climb upon the horse behind him.

He took the reins & said "Giddy up." The horse took off. I held on to him for support. I was still a little dizzy.

We reached a grand palace that looked like it was made of silver. I jumped off. He ushered me to the entrance. I entered into the most beautiful room I've ever seen. I stood there in awe. His voice bought me back, "It's a pretty nice hall way, but not the best." I looked at him like he was crazy. He laughed.

I followed him into what I think is a sitting room. He sat on this big comfy looking chair & beckoned me to sit on the couch across from it. I did. I shook off the awe & beauty, bigger things were going on. I said, "Why have u brought me here & u said u were waiting u me??"

"Oh so u want to get right to business, fine by me. Yes I was waiting for u. I know who u are & who u lost. Your fears, dreams."

"U know me" I laughed. "U know who I lost?? Well I don't even know that."

"Don't be ridiculous. Yes u do the girl, the princess u were to guard."

My eyes widen. "How do u know her & she's not lost she's dead"

"It's not important how I know. But she isn't dead & I know where she is" he said too matter of factly.

"Where is she!! I demand to know what the hell is going on." I jump off the couch.

He smirked. "Easy my dear. Let's not be rash. I will help u, if u help me."

I sat back down. Don't lose it. "Help u. How??"

"It will benefit u too. There is a king who is withholding valuable information. This info tells how to bring the people back to life who lost their hearts....."

I cut him off. "Lost their hearts?? Hold on. So that thing did take her heart."

"Yes, that thing is called a heartless & it steals people's hearts."

"Why??"

"That doesn't matter. But I know there is way to bring them back & he has it"

"Ok well how does this all benefit u??"

"The heartless took my little sister's heart. Now she is just a lifeless puppet." His eyes became very sad & lonely.

"Oh." I waited a minute. "Then tell where he is & what I need to do."

##

Meechi: Thank You sooooooooooooooooooo much 4 reading. That was short I know. Please tell me what u think. I appreciate real thoughts. Flames r welcome, if u really feel it's necessary. Ideas r welcome. Basically anythingy is welcome just R/R!! Oh & before I forget I don't own Kingdom Hearts!! 'k

Peace, Love, & Alphabet Soup


	2. The Girl Who Fell From the Sky

A hooded figure walked briskly down the halls of Disney palace. It turned a corner. A duck & a dog looking of a high rank passed it. It nodded respectfully to them & they nodded back. They kept on walking & talking. It turn another corner & stood in front of 2 giant gold doors. It opened the doors & quickly shut them behind it. A mouse sat w/ his back to it. He said "Go away I'm very busy," he started to turn, "I said....". Too late, the figure cut his head off with 1 fatal swoop. Then took the papers on the desk which the mouse was just looking at. It looked through drawers & found more papers & took them. Guards sounded like they were coming. The figure ran through the doors & back down the halls. It stopped. The duck & the dog of high authority stood in it's way. It muttered something under it's breath, & drew blades. The duck fired magic toward & the dog stood there with a shield in front of him. It reflected the magic back at them & ran past. It heard them get back up & the duck say "After her!!" The figure heard more foot steps following it. It ran through the garden & into the launch room. The duck screamed "Don't let her leave!!" Too late. The figure jumped into a gummi ship & took off. Guard ships went after it but, obviously couldn't catch it. The dog asked the duck "How'd ya kno it was a gurl ya couldn't see no face or any gurlie qualities??" The duck replied "I saw her feet when she was running. Her bare feet & anklet gave her away" ..................................

##

Whew, that was almost close. These better be worth it or someone else is gonna die. I looked behind me. The guard ships were still chasing me. Goddess, don't they give up?!?!?! This guy must have been the really big cheese. I started to laugh really hard. Big cheese. Hehe really funny. I felt the ship shake. I looked behind me. The guard ships stopped. I looked in front of me. I was heading into a wormhole!! I tried to turn back but it was no use. I was sucked in & then it was black............................................

##

We sat on the beach just staring at nothing. It was another boring day in paradise. Selphie ran up to us. "Hey guys wanna fight?? I just beat Tidus!! I think this is my lucky day!!"

"Sure why not," was Sora's response. He got up & dusted the sand off himself.

"I'll watch!!" Kairi said with her cute smile.

"I'll pass"

"What!?!? Why Riku?? Scared of little Selphie." Selphie laughed. Kairi giggled. Sora always the funny man.

"No. Just not in the mood. I'll see u guys later, I'm going for a walk." I started to walk away.

"Aw come on Riku I was only kidding," Sora yelled to me. I ignored him & kept walking. I heard him say, "what's been his problem lately."

Damn Sora. More than ever he's been getting on my nerves. Everything he does irks me. Maybe it's jealouy?? He always gets what's rightfully mine. This, that, Kairi, the keyblade........... I shook off that last thought. That was a long time ago & it's over now so that does matter anymore. I stopped walking. I was now a long ways from them. I looked down. It's not fair. "NOT FAIR!!!!" I yelled. I felt rain on my head. I looked up at the sky. It was black. It was just sunny 2 minutes ago. Strange.

The rain fell increasing faster & the wind blew violently. I ran to where I left Sora & Kairi. I didn't see them. This storm was getting worse by the minute. I yelled out their names. I looked out at the raging sea. I saw a funnel form over the water. I heard Kairi's faint voice, but I was too entranced by the storm. The funnel touched down on the water. I felt a hand on my arm. It was Sora. "Let's go!!" he cried. I turned for one more look. I saw what looked to be a person fall from the sky!!

"I saw someone!!" I cried back

"Come on!!" he pulled my arm. I nodded to him. We ran to the secret place. There were already Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, & Kairi.

"U crazy, ya" Wakka asked.

"No..well..maybe" I said with a smirk.

"Oh we were so worried," Kairi said as she gave me a hug. "Ah your all wet!!" she pushed herself away.

"Thanks I know..but I don't think u do," I said as I shook my wet hair.

"Ahhhh!! Hey Riku watch it," Kairi laughed. She noticed her brave Sora & rushed up to him & embraced him.

"I'll be right back," I said turning toward the entrance.

"Oh no your not," Kairi said.

"U don't understand I have to."

"Why??" she question.

"I saw someone fall from the sky." They all laughed.

"U saw a person fall from the sky," Sora & Tidus said at the same time. They burst into laughter again

"Yes & I'm going to find who ever it is."

"No, Riku. The storm's too bad." Kairi grabbed onto my arm.

"Kairi, let go." Amazingly, she did. I walked to the entrance & was almost there when Kairi rushed back up.

"Oh Riku please don't go. U could die in this weather &............" I put my hand over her mouth & looked out. It was sunny. She looked & her mouth almost fell to the floor. "I gotta go tell every one" she gasped.

"Fine but I'm going to look for that person. I know I'm not crazy."

"Ok but wait for me & Sora"

"Sure." She ran down toward the others. I couldn't wait I had to go now................

##

I felt dizzy. Yes dizzy & owwwwwwww my head. This is getting old fast. Second time in a week, not cool. I let my eyes flutter open, but shut them immediately. It was sooooooo bright. I tried again. My vision was blurry but what I saw was a beautiful silver haired angel of my dreams. Then black again............

##

"Sora, Kairi hurry up!!" Part of me wanted to be wrong but, I wasn't. Someone did fall from the sky. It was a girl. She lay on the beach, long brown hair wisped around her faced. Her shirt was seem like it was ripped in half & her skirt was a little torn. Her calf had been warped up with what look to be the bottom half of her shirt. The cloth was soaked with blood. She wore a necklace with a black star on it. I think she has a tattoo on her left arm, but I couldn't tell because she lay on that side.

"Oh my," Kairi gasped

"Is she unconscious, dead??" Sora asked. He was already trying to play hero.

"I don't think she's dead, her eyes opened once very briefly"

"So....what do we do now??" Kairi asked.

##

Meechi: Woo done w/ 2!! Sorry 4 the beginning I know I probably should have done it in 1st person instead of 3rd but I couldn't put everything I wanted 2 in that perceptive. I hope u won't mind 2 much . There might be a few mistakes sorry bout that 2. Tell me if u see any major 1s. Thankies all who review I love ya all!! : ) Please Peas R/R!!

Peace, Love, & Alphabet Soup


End file.
